Guess who?
by Draco Improbus
Summary: Hermione's second Christmas not at Hogwarts, she visits her aunt with her parents, and guess who she finds there... That's right. Draco Malfoy. Draco&Hermione my first fic PLEASE RR!
1. Leaving Hogwarts

Disclaimer: Does this really need to be here? This is Harry Potter fanfiction, obviously it's going to involve copyrighted material. Anyway, you know who it belogs to. Idea about skiing came from a fic I once read.Anyway, they stopped writing it, so this is how I think it would happen if Hermione went to her aunt's house over the holidays.  
  
Chapter 1: Leaving Hogwarts  
  
Hermione's POV:  
  
Waking up on Tuesday, December 19th, I remembered tomorrow would be the start of Christmas break. The sun still hadn't come up yet, and I would know because I always left the hangings on my four-poster open. At first, I was going to go back to sleep, but then I remembered that I had to catch the Hogwarts Express in a few hours. Usually, I spend Christmas with Harry and Ron at Hogwarts, but this year Mum owled me, saying that I had to come home for Christmas.  
  
'I guess it's going to have to be the two musketeers this Christmas. I better tell them before I leave or they'll be wondering if I've discovered some new addition to the library and decided that it was more interesting then they are. It probably would be; all they ever talk about is Quidditch this and Quidditch that.' I smiled at myself.  
  
So I got out of bed and headed down to the common room to bid my friends farewell. I didn't need to pack anything, because prior to coming to Hogwarts, Mum and I bought extra clothes and stuff (hairbrush, toothbrush, toothpaste, etc.) so I still had my regular clothes at home. I just grabbed a small bag that I was going to take with me on the train. I stuffed few books, my wand, my CDs and Discman into it.  
  
Harry and Ron weren't in the common room, so I figured; what do Harry and Ron like to do? Quidditch was the first thing that came into mind. 'No, they wouldn't be at the Quidditch pitch this early in the morning; they've got to be either still in bed or at breakfast.'  
  
Luckily, most of the Gryffindor boys were already at breakfast, so I quickly ran up the stairs to their room. 'Why do they have to be at the top' I asked myself while running up all 7 floors to the 6th year's dormitories.  
  
They weren't there. 'Breakfast then.' I suggested and ran back down the stairs.  
  
Two hidden tapestry passageways, three trick staircases and a delaying run- in with Peeves, I finally reached the Great Hall. The ceiling, as it reflected the sky outside, was still dark, and starting to turn pink with the morning sun. Finally, I spotted them at the Gryffindor Table and ran over to them, nearly out of breath. If I'd gone slower and looked around, I would have realized there were actually quite a lot of students in the Hall this morning, they were all going home for Christmas.  
  
"Happy Christmas, you guys. I have to go home over the holidays. My Mum owled me a few days ago." I told them sadly.  
  
"Aww Hermione, it wont be the same without you. Happy Christmas!" Harry said and got up to hug me before I had to leave.  
  
"Er, yeah. What Harry said." Ron hugged me also.  
  
I sat down and started shoveling toast into my mouth as fast as I could. I couldn't be late for the train, and it might be hours before I could get any food.  
  
"Wow Hermione. You're eating almost as fast as Ron does," Harry observed. "Do you have to go to the library before the train leaves?"  
  
I just simply glared at him, and continued eating my breakfast.  
  
**************************************************  
  
Draco's POV:  
  
I yawned as I got up. I wouldn't normally get up this early, but this Christmas Mother and Father are sending me to my aunt's house. I am not a morning person. The rest of the Slytherin 6th years were still in their beds, and snoring loudly. 'Lazy bunch of gits' I thought. I quickly dressed and grabbed my trunk. Not bothering to be quiet and not wake anyone up I just put a weightless charm on my trunk and carelessly floated it behind me, letting it bang into the walls and doorway.  
  
I left my trunk with all those going onto the train and went to breakfast. It was still pretty early, so I didn't have to rush to eat. I was almost done eating my breakfast, scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast, when that Hermione Granger girl came running in, out of breath.  
  
'Wow, she looks pretty good all pink-faced like that' I thought stupidly. 'Wait. That's Granger, the mudblood. She can't look good, no matter what the circumstances.' I argued with myself angrily. 'You did not just say she looked good.' I watched her run over to her snobby boyfriends Potter and Weasley. You can't get much lower on the scale than Weasley. They've always been a disgrace to the wizarding world. It wouldn't surprise me if they were actually all muggle-borns.  
  
Quickly rising, and leaving without saying so much as a good-bye to anyone, including Pansy, who had just entered the Great Hall and was walking in my direction, I headed off to Hogsmeade station. I decided I wanted to get as far away from her as possible. I really didn't like Pansy, despite what everyone thought. She was so stupid that sometimes I wondered if she actually had a brain or if it was just cotton filling the empty space.  
  
Actually, I wasn't much like the rest of Slytherin. Currently, Slytherin was filled with a bunch of stupid gits that couldn't make it into any other house. 'If only Ravenclaw wasn't on such good terms with those damn Gryffindors, then I would've probably been sorted into there.' I thought, getting angrier at my Slytherin background. Slytherins were supposed to be scheming and curious, but all the Slytherins were just stupid and loved to eat.  
  
For the first time, I was happy to be spending Christmas away from those stupid Slytherins and away from Mother and Father. Mother worries too much. It becomes bothersome. Father just annoys the hell out of me. Honestly, I hate him. He wants me to become a carbon copy of him. I really would be much happier if he would just get the hell away from me.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
Hermione's POV:  
  
The train ride was pretty boring without Harry and Ron there with me. I searched the compartments to find possible companions on the way home. Lavender and Parvati were in one of the compartments, but they were discussing their newest boyfriends and I really didn't want to get involved in that conversation, so I continued on. Another of the compartments that I looked into had Malfoy in it. He was just staring out the window lost in thought about something. "No, no, definitely not. I am not riding all the way back to London with Malfoy.' I thought angrily.  
  
I gave up searching for company and found an empty compartment at the back of the train. I took out a book that I recently borrowed from the library and began to read. However, there were annoying people running up and down the corridors and yelling at each other. I couldn't concentrate on the book. 'Why do they always have to behave so childishly. It's not like they're toddlers' I complained to myself. 'Oh, Hermione, you forgot you were outside Hogwarts.' I took out my CD player and put my headphones on.  
  
"What are you listening to?" someone asked loudly. I nearly jumped out of my seat. It was Malfoy.  
  
"What do you want, Malfoy?"  
  
"You had looked into my compartment earlier and I was just wondering why," he explained without his usual drawl.  
  
"What are you listening to," he asked again.  
  
"Blink 182. What's it to you?"  
  
"Really? Which song? I like them."  
  
'Was Draco Malfoy being civil towards me?' I wondered.  
  
"All the Small Things, I didn't know you liked muggle bands."  
  
"They're not a muggle band, Granger. Is that one of the things you didn't know? A lot of wizard bands pretend to be muggles, so they can make more money."  
  
"Oh." I said, feeling really stupid. Why didn't I know that? It should have been in at least one of the books I read before going to Hogwarts.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
Draco's POV:  
  
I was staring out the window, trying to remember what my aunt was like. I don't remember ever visiting her before. All I knew was she was my mother's sister and she lived in Vermont and co-owned a ski resort with her best friend. The more I thought about it, I remembered that she once visited Mother at the manor one summer when the resort wasn't open.  
  
After about half an hour, I heard the door to my compartment open. It was Granger. She stared at me for a while and then quietly closed the door and went away. I'd deal with her later. I went back to my thoughts about my aunt. She was pretty nice, last time I saw her. Not nice, like a grandmother who gives you cookies, but nice as I could get along with her, as an equal and she wouldn't try to control me.  
  
After awhile thinking about my aunt, I decided to take a walk. I was going to find Granger and figure out why she'd looked into my compartment. I got up, leaving my stuff there and went off down the corridor. 'Jeez, where is she?' I thought after looking in what seemed like every compartment. Just as I was about to give up, as I slid the door open, I saw Granger sitting there with a book lying forgotten next to her on the seat. She had headphones on and was humming along to the music. 'She really isn't all that bad once you get her away from Weasley and Potter'  
  
"What are you listening to?" I asked loudly, so she could hear me over the music. She jumped as though I'd scared her out of her wits.  
  
"What do you want, Malfoy?"  
  
"You had looked into my compartment earlier and I was just wondering why," I asked, forgetting to be nasty.  
  
"What are you listening to," I asked again.  
  
"Blink 182. What's it to you?"  
  
"Really? Which song? I like them." I said, now interested.  
  
"All the Small Things, I didn't know you liked muggle bands"  
  
I just stared at her. "They're not a muggle band, Granger. Is that one of the things you didn't know? A lot of wizard bands pretend to be muggles, so they can make more money." I was shocked to find that Hermione Granger didn't know that.  
  
"Oh," she said quietly.  
  
Just then the train's whistle blew, telling us that we were five minutes away from the station.  
  
"See ya Granger," I said and left quickly to go get my stuff.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Hermione's POV:  
  
"Mum. why did I have to come home over Christmas break? You know I always like to stay with Ron and Harry." I complained loudly.  
  
"Hermione dear, do you remember your Aunt Mandy? In Vermont? The one who owns that ski lodge with her friend Jackie? Well, she sent me a postcard for Christmas and I called her to thank her and we started talking about you and how you've grown over the years since she last saw you. Do you remember that? You were only 5 years old." my mother continued on.  
  
"Aunt Mandy? What about her?" I asked, wondering what this had to do with coming home over Christmas break.  
  
"Well, we were talking, and then I mentioned how you had a few weeks off because of Christmas. She has invited us to spend Christmas with her and Jackie and Jackie's relatives. She was so nice about it, I couldn't say no."  
  
"We're going to Vermont for Christmas? Great! I love to ski!" I answered enthusiastically.  
  
I really did love to ski, and I hadn't been since I was five. Also, I loved Aunt Mandy; she's always been my favorite aunt. She's so nice and she's not like a regular adult. She's very energetic and she loves to ski, which is why she got together with her best friend Jackie to buy a ski lodge off of some old guy who was retiring and was going to close down the mountain.  
  
"When are we leaving?" I asked, excited.  
  
"We'll be leaving tomorrow, dear," my mother answered. "I suggest you go and pack."  
  
"Great! Okay Mum," I answered and ran up the stairs. I was really excited; I couldn't wait to see aunt Mandy again.  
  
As soon as I got to my room, I grabbed a suitcase from my closet and stood there, wondering what I should bring. I automatically decided on outdoor clothes, ski pants and winter coat. After stuffing them in my suitcase, I grabbed all the essentials, hairbrush, toothbrush, toothpaste, etc, and also put them in. 'Muggle clothes' I thought. 'Aunt Mandy is a muggle.' So I packed jeans and sweaters and t-shirts for lounging purposes.  
  
Finally I was ready, so I went downstairs to eat dinner and came back upstairs and went to bed. I had to get up early tomorrow morning. The plane left the London airport at 8 am.  
  
*************************************************  
  
Draco's POV:  
  
As soon as I got home, I went straight to my room and ordered one of the house elves, Blinky or whatever to pack clothes for the ski trip to my aunt's. I didn't worry about it.  
  
I went to the dinning hall to get dinner, and another elf came in.  
  
"What do you want, sir?" it asked. I don't know what sex it was.  
  
"Steak."  
  
"Be right back, sir."  
  
I looked around the Hall for the last time this year. (a/n it's going to be after New Year's when he comes back) It wasn't a very interesting place. Usually it was just used for Mother's parties. She likes those.  
  
I sighed. 'At least I can get away from here for a while.' I thought. I decided I wasn't going to go looking for my parents. I didn't really care to see them.  
  
"Here is your steak, sir," squeaked the house elf.  
  
I took it, without thanking the elf, and it ran back into the kitchen before I could order anything else. 'What great service we have,' I scoffed.  
  
After I ate, I went to bed, and quickly fell asleep. I needed to catch some sort of muggle transporting thing at 8am tomorrow in London.  
  
A/N: Please be nice. It's my first fanfic. oh and please please please review!! 


	2. The Confusing Plane Ride

Disclaimer: It's not mine. I hope you don't mind if I don't put one of these in every chapter. I find it unnecessary. It's in the first one and I can just put one up if I'm going to disclaim something else. Songs are One Last Breath by Creed and Landslide by the Dixie Chicks.  
  
A/N: " is when someone's talking and ' is when they're thinking. Other than that, its like they're describing what they did from the future or something.  
  
The Confusing Plane Ride  
  
Hermione's POV:  
  
"Hermione, wake up! We're going to be late if you don't hurry!" was the first thing I heard on Wednesday, December 20th. 'Why's Mum at school?' I wondered at first. But then I remembered, 'We're going to Aunt Mandy's today!'  
  
I quickly jumped out of bed and ran downstairs before getting dressed. My dad had already taken my already-packed trunk out to the car, so I grabbed the box of Cheerios and a bowl. I was almost finished eating when Mum ran in.  
  
"Hurry up! We're leaving in ten."  
  
"Okay Mum."  
  
I quickly finished and ran upstairs to my room. 'I need clothes,' I thought, 'What to wear.?' I dug through my closet looking for the perfect outfit. 'This is stupid,' I got angry with myself and remembered something Ron had once said, "ARE YOU A WITCH OR NOT?" I quickly picked up my wand and waved it once. I was now dressed in my favorite pair of jeans and a long-sleeved blue t-shirt with a penguin on the front.  
  
'Perfect,' I smiled at myself.  
  
I quickly grabbed the bag from the train ride that had a few books, my CDs, and Discman in it. I put my wand in my pocket. They search people's bags if something looks suspicious. I didn't want to have to place any memory charms that were not necessary on unsuspecting muggles today.  
  
I ran down the stairs and put on my shoes and jacket. I quickly locked the door before shutting it behind me and climbing into the car. I looked at my watch. '7:16 am, oh good, we're not going to be late.' I knew it took only about 20 minutes to get to the London airport. I soon got bored with my parents' small talk and got out my CD player and put my headphones on.  
  
~ Hold me now ~  
  
~I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking~  
  
~That maybe six feet~  
  
~Ain't so far down~  
  
I hummed along with the song, and the ones after it, with my eyes closed. I didn't notice we'd reached the airport until the car stopped and Mum pulled my headphones off.  
  
"Come on, Hermione, we need to go check our luggage in."  
  
I muttered softly to myself about being able to just appear there with a *pop* but Mum insisted on taking the airplane. Aunt Mandy was a muggle and would be quite shocked to find her visitors just pop out of midair.  
  
****************************  
  
Draco's POV:  
  
"Sir, you must wake up," I heard a voice squeak at me and tug on my arm.  
  
" Get off me! Sorry um," I tried to remember the elf's name "Blinky?"  
  
"Sir must get to the airport by 8 am!"  
  
"What time is it now?"  
  
"7:30am."  
  
'Great,' I complained to myself as I got out of bed. I used my wand to put on muggle clothes. Looking in the mirror I decided that it was good enough. I grabbed my suitcase and Apparated to the airport. (A/N I know that you're supposed to have to pass some sort of test or something, but would Malfoys abide by the rules? I didn't think so. Just assume no one saw him.)  
  
'Gate 203 B' I read off my ticket. 'How am I supposed to find 203 B?' So I walked up to some guard person who looked like he knew what he was doing.  
  
"Where can I find 203 B?" I asked him.  
  
He looked at me as though I should know and pointed over to a sign that said "201-220" on it.  
  
"Thanks," I said stiffly before walking away. I found 203 B, gave them my luggage and sat down to wait for the plane. I didn't have to wait long. It arrived 10 minutes earlier than it was supposed to.  
  
'I guess these muggle things like to be early.' I thought as I grabbed a carry-on bag with my CD player and CDs in it, and boarded the plane. I found my seat and sat down. 'Window seat, can't get much better than this. I get away from my parents and I get to learn some muggle sport.' I put on my headphones and buckled some sort of belt.  
  
Had my headphones not been on, I would have heard the flight attendant announce, "Welcome to flight 203 A, I hope you enjoy your stay in Las Vegas."  
  
**********************************  
  
Hermione's POV:  
  
'I. Hate. Flying.' I thought to myself as we took off.  
  
"Welcome to flight 203 B, I hope you enjoy your stay in Vermont," announced the flight attendant. "Please buckle your seatbelt until the light (she pointed) goes on."  
  
So, listening to her, I buckled up and stuck my headphones on and looked out the window and watched England become smaller and smaller. Once I couldn't see it anymore, I just closed my eyes and listened to my music.  
  
~Oh, mirror in the sky~  
  
~What is love?~  
  
~Can the child within my heart rise above?~  
  
~Can I sail thru the changing' ocean tides?~  
  
~Can I handle the seasons of my life?~  
  
~I don't know...~  
  
Love is the only thing I could never really understand. Even though I went out with Krum for a few months. I wasn't really in love with him. I didn't even like him really. There was nothing wrong with him, I just wasn't interested. And that accent was so hard to understand. After spending a while talking to him and being called Hermy-own-ninny it got rather irritating. Sometimes I wondered if I'd ever figure out what this so-called "Love" was.  
  
************************************************  
  
Draco's POV:  
  
As I was getting off the plane, I saw an advertisement on the wall for a casino.  
  
'Why do they have posters for casinos. There aren't any around here, are there?' I wondered.  
  
I got my luggage off that weird spinney thing and put it on a cart to find out where I was going to meet the cab my aunt sent to pick me up. I looked around. There were a lot of cabs, but my aunt was going to send a wizard cab, which was the same as all the other ones, but it had a little flag on it with an "M" on it. I saw no flags.  
  
'Great. Where is it?'  
  
"Did you have a good time in Vegas?" I heard someone ask their child as they were getting on a plane.  
  
"Yeah mommy!"  
  
'Vegas? This is not Vermont!' I thought, panicked.  
  
I had gotten on the wrong plane!  
  
'Draco, you're a wizard. Just Apparate to you aunt's house, it cant be that bad.' I was arguing with myself. 'Oh yeah,' at that, I took a hold of my stuff and Disapparated.  
  
*****************************************  
  
Hermione's POV:  
  
"Aunt Mandy!" I screamed and ran to her to give her a hug. My parents smiled at me. I glared at them.  
  
"Hermione? Is that you girl?" aunt Mandy managed to squeak while I had her in a death-grip. I let go of her and she backed up a little and smiled.  
  
"You've grown."  
  
"Did you expect me to still be 5 years old?" I smiled. Adults can be so silly. Of course I'd grown! It's been eleven years.  
  
"Maybe I sort of did," she giggled childishly, reminding me of the last time I saw her.  
  
My parents came over to me, smiling, with our luggage. "Ready to go?" my dad asked Aunt Mandy.  
  
"Yes, oh and Jackie's nephew is going to spend Christmas vacation with us too. Actually I think he's from England too. He's never been skiing before, Hermione, so maybe you could teach him, if you remember how, that is," she said.  
  
"I think I might. Sure I can help him."  
  
"Great."  
  
So once again I was sitting in a car, buckled up and we were on the road. About half an hour later, we finally reached the ski resort. As we drove past the sign that said "Brocklehurst resort."  
  
'Where have I seen that name before?' I wondered.  
  
**Flashback to first year sorting hat**  
  
"Brocklehurst, Mandy"  
  
"RAVENCLAW!"  
  
**Back to present**  
  
"Aunt Mandy, are you related to Mandy Brocklehurst?" I asked  
  
"Why, yes, Hermione, didn't you know? Her father is your mother's and my brother."  
  
I just sat there, taking in this new information. 'I'm related to wizards?'  
  
'Well,' I continued, 'Mandy Brocklehurst could be a muggle-born too or her mother could be a witch, it doesn't mean that Aunt Mandy knows about her being a witch.'  
  
As we drove along the extremely long driveway, I saw a large, old, weathered-looking wooden house come into view. It had a lot of windows, looking out to the snow-covered slopes.  
  
"Wow," was all I could say. Even though the house looked old and weathered it was amazing. I couldn't believe I was going to stay there all Christmas vacation!  
  
"We're here!" my aunt said.  
  
We got our luggage out of the car and carried it into the house. As soon as I walked in the door I gasped. This place was so cool! I looked through the next door into the house and saw a door and a place off to the left that was a few steps into the floor and it had a fireplace. We seemed to be in some sort of entrance hall or something and aunt Mandy later said that it was called a "mud room."  
  
"Follow me, and I'll take you up to your rooms."  
  
So we followed her up a spiral staircase I hadn't seen before (it was in the corner of the room with the fireplace) and told us that her and Jackie slept on the second floor, and that's where my parents would be staying. She took me up another floor, to a hallway with two doors, one on either side, and a stained-glass window at the end.  
  
"You can pick which room you want, and Jackie's nephew can have the other one. You don't mind sharing a floor with him, do you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Good. Now go and have a look around. Dinner's at six."  
  
"Okay, Aunt Mandy."  
  
I chose the room off to the left because it faces west and I didn't want the sun to wake me up in the morning. I unpacked and put my clothes in the closet. Then I looked around. There was another door, which was a bathroom, 'I get my own bathroom!' and I put my stuff (hairbrush, toothbrush, soap, etc) in there and grabbed my book and CD player and went down to the room with the fireplace.  
  
I was going to sit on one of the dark blue couches and listen to my music and read my book, but the large grandfather clock started chiming because it was six.  
  
***************************  
  
A/N: Thanx to all my reviewers. Do you guys want me to email you when I update? Yes? No? Well email me at chrissy@netway.com if you do. =)  
  
Lynshar (my first reviewer!): thanks for reviewing; I'm glad you liked it. Good luck finding good fanfics to read, there are a lot of good ones out there! =)  
  
Draco is the man: He SO is! (the man, I mean) How was it confusing? Maybe I can fix it in future chapters. Thanks for reading n reviewing! =)  
  
Cinnamon: Well I think I can continue.. Thanks for the comments.  
  
Sila-chan: Lol. You're joking right? Yes. GO DRACO! Lol. I don't think I'd like it if someone was trying to make me just like them either. I don't mind the dots. =)  
  
Mary: Its not that Draco was thinking about not thanking him, its like he's telling the story from the future or something. His thoughts are in the ' marks.  
  
Shadun: sorry about missing a part. Lets just say he didn't realize he asked again? Lol. Thanks.  
  
Amanda: thanks for reviewing, cos. =)  
  
Sai: thanks for liking my structure. Lol. Thanks for reviewing *gives cookie* =D  
  
Blackdragonofdeath13: thanks for reviewing, I was about to post this chapter when I got your review (I have the review alert on) =D I hope you enjoyed it! 


	3. A Tardy Dinner Guest

Disclaimer: Not. Mine. =) "How you remind me" is by Nickelback. Story is as said - Emperor Mage by Tamora Pierce.  
  
A Tardy Dinner Guest  
  
Hermione's POV (still)  
  
As I walked into the dinning room, I noticed a long table that looked like they had just taken a table out of the Ski Lodge's Dinning Hall (they're in Jackie's and Mandy's personal house, the ski lodge is different) instead of taking time to go to the store and buy one. My parents were already sitting at the far end of the table, talking quietly about something.  
  
As I walked over to them, I noticed a door, painted the exact same color as the wall (some sort of weird bronze color.) 'It must be to the kitchen' I thought. I sat down next to my mum and she gave me a hug.  
  
"What's for dinner?" I asked, but as soon as I finished my question, Aunt Mandy and Jackie came through the door I thought was to the kitchen, which it was, carrying plates with chicken, cornbread, mashed potatoes, and any other foods I could have hoped for.  
  
They set the plates of food on the table and I just stared in awe. "How are we going to eat all of this?" I asked them.  
  
Jackie responded, "My nephew," she said simply, "is about your age. Need I say more?"  
  
I laughed at that. No, she didn't need to say more. I knew how Ron and Harry ate. Like they hadn't seen food in ten years. I would never understand it.  
  
Just as I was about to set some chicken onto my plate, a familiar blonde- haired someone apparated across the table from me.  
  
My aunt suddenly jumped up and pointed a wand at my parents and I. I automatically, reflex from the dueling club in my second year, jumped up and pointed my wand at her.  
  
"Drop it," I said.  
  
Aunt Mandy stared at me in shock and Draco, who didn't know who Mandy was, also got out his wand and pointed it at her.  
  
"You heard her," he said. "Drop it."  
  
Aunt Mandy made no movement to put her wand away, she just stared at me in shock.  
  
"Expelliarmus," said Draco, after she didn't move. He caught her wand and stared at her for a while. Then he turned to me  
  
"Hermione?" he stared at me in shock.  
  
'Did he just call me by my first name?!'  
  
"What are you doing here?" he continued.  
  
"Visiting my aunt for Christmas?" I replied.  
  
"H-Hermione..?" my aunt finally managed to say. "You're a witch?"  
  
I just looked at her. Did she really need me to say 'Yes I am'? Luckily I didn't have to answer her, because I was just as shocked to find out she was a witch too. I wasn't the only surprised one either. My parents were staring at Draco and Mandy as though they'd just popped in from another planet. For all they knew, Draco had.  
  
"Of course she is. How could she be standing there, about to hex you into the next dimension if she wasn't?" Draco said. "Who are you, anyway?" He was playing with my aunt's wand as if it was a baton.  
  
Jackie seemed to be the only one not shocked. She walked over to Draco, took Aunt Mandy's wand from him, and gave it back to Aunt Mandy. "Draco," she said, "this is Hermione's aunt, my best friend Mandy, and co-owner of this ski resort."  
  
"Oh, Aunt Jackie." I heard him say.  
  
'This is Jackie's nephew?' I was so confused. How could Draco be? Even though he and I were prefects together, and had come to an understanding, a truce, if you will, we were nowhere near best friends.  
  
"You're Jackie's nephew?" I asked him.  
  
He stared at me as though it was obvious, which it probably was. "Yeah, you got a problem with that?"  
  
"I assume you two know each other? From Hogwarts?" Jackie asked us.  
  
"Yeah," Draco said without looking away from me.  
  
'I'm going to spend Christmas with Draco instead of Harry and Ron. How ironic.'  
  
*******~~~~~~~~~~****************  
  
Draco's POV: (Finally! Yay!)  
  
As soon as I apparated to my aunt's house, I knew something was going on. I looked around. I was right. There was my aunt, and some other lady serving dinner to three guests. I saw my aunt's friend (I assumed she was her friend) take one look at me, and turn her wand on the three guests. That's when I got a good look at them. One, a familiar brown-haired someone had just jumped up and pointed her wand at my aunt's friend.  
  
"Drop it," she said.  
  
I thought this person might be a threat to Hermione and the other two people, who were probably her parents, so I also took out my wand.  
  
"You heard her," I said. "Drop it." She didn't move. I got angry  
  
"Expelliarmus," I said, and her wand flew into my hand. For a while, I stared at her before turning to Hermione.  
  
"Hermione?" I asked, making sure I wasn't seeing things. 'Did I just call her by her first name? No!' I continued, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Visiting my aunt for Christmas?" she replied, as though it was the most obvious thing ever.  
  
"H-Hermione..?" her aunt (I assumed it was her aunt, because there was no one else here) finally managed to say. "You're a witch?"  
  
I almost cracked up laughing. What sort of question was that?  
  
"Of course she is. How could she be standing there, about to hex you into the next dimension if she wasn't?" I said, trying to not laugh. "Who are you, anyway?" I was playing with her wand as if it was a baton.  
  
My aunt was the only one not about to hex anyone at the moment. She walked over to me and took her friend's wand back and gave it back to her.  
  
"Draco," she said, "this is Hermione's aunt, my best friend Mandy, and co- owner of this ski resort."  
  
"Oh, Aunt Jackie."  
  
Hermione looked at me, surprised. "You're Jackie's nephew?"  
  
I couldn't believe all the stupid questions being asked here. "Yeah, you got a problem with that?"  
  
Before she could reply, Aunt Jackie broke in. "I assume you two know each other? From Hogwarts?" she asked us.  
  
"Yeah," I replied, not dropping my gaze on Hermione.  
  
"Excuse me, but what the hell is going on here?" one of the people who were silent this whole time asked.  
  
I turned to him, but before I could say anything Hermione explained, "Dad, Aunt Mandy and her friends are witches too. That," she waved her hand in my general direction, "is Draco Malfoy. He's a prefect at Hogwarts too." I noticed she didn't say anything of how I'd teased her in previous years or mention my Slytherin background.  
  
~This is how you remind me~  
  
~Of what I really am~  
  
Just thinking back upon those years reminded me how mean I was to her, how I called her horrible names and actually cursed her once. And still she was civil towards me. 'How does she do it?' I wondered in awe. 'If someone had been like that towards me, I would hate them for the rest of my life. We agreed to be polite toward each other to set a good example for the younger children, but we aren't at Hogwarts. She could be cursing my butt from here to the moon and it still wouldn't go against our truce. Why wasn't she?'  
  
~This is how you remind me~  
  
~Of what I really am~  
  
Suddenly I felt incredibly guilty.  
  
I sat down to eat with the rest of them, hardly taking my eyes off of her. She was simply eating her dinner and not acting angry or anything. I couldn't believe it. 'How does she do it?'  
  
**********~~~~~**********  
  
Hermione's POV:  
  
During dinner, I could feel his eyes on me. I was not going to look up. 'I won't let him ruin my Christmas,' I thought 'He may be from Slytherin, and he may have teased me for four years until we became prefects, but I will not let him ruin my Christmas. I will remain civilized as long as he does.' He and I had formed a truce at the beginning of fifth year, when we found out the prefects would have to share a common room, even though they got their own rooms that connected to their respective houses' common rooms.  
  
Sharing a common room was Dumbledore's idea. He seemed to think that having one common room for all four prefects from each house would establish inter- house relationships. So far, all that happened was Draco and I no longer tried to curse each other off the face of the earth.  
  
Privately, I'm sure he still called me mudblood and those horrible nicknames that used to in public. Some people never change. Although, I've noticed some differences in him. He no longer rejoices when he gets an owl from his father. I think he's realized that by stalking around acting as if he owned the place was something his father would do, and he wants to become more independent.  
  
I certainly wouldn't like it if my parents tried to force me to become dentists.  
  
After dinner, I lead him upstairs and showed him his room and where my room was. I decided to continue with my earlier plans, so I went back downstairs to read my book and listen to music.  
  
Reading:  
  
In the gateway stood Numair Salmalín.  
  
Daine gasped and lost her grip on the hyena shape. She turned human instantly - human and unclothed - and sat down hard. "No," she whispered, breathless. "Gods, this is too horrible. Don't do this to me."  
  
The hyenas shifter to form a circle of furry bodies, concealing her, as the man came forward.  
  
"I'm real, sweetling. It truly is me."  
  
"Kaddar and Varice saw them kill you. You're a - a ghost, or a - puppet. A simu-thing."  
  
He lifted a hand: black, sparkling fire grew around it. "Orzone couldn't attach magic to a simulacrum, remember?" He let the fire die as the hyenas watched, heads cocked in interest.  
  
She swallowed. "Very well, then - you're one of Numair's simal-"  
  
"Simulacra. Magelet, remember how we met? I was a shape-shifted hawk. You nursed me until Alanna helped me regain my true form. Last year, in the courtyard of Dunlath castle, I changed Tristan Staghorn into an apple tree with a word of power." He removed his cloak and tossed it toward her. Borne by his magic, it settled onto Daine.  
  
Rising, she wrapped the cloth around her with numb fingers. She didn't think a fake would know so much. Gingerly she stepped away from the hyenas and reached for him, then yanked back, terrified that if she toched him, she would know he was dead.  
  
"Kitten?" she cried. "Is it truely him?"  
  
The dragon chortled happily and nodded.  
  
Numair waited, one hand extended to her. Steeling herself, she reaches again and placed her hand in his. Roughly he pulled her into an enveloping hug, arms encircling and lifting her off her feet. Nose buried in his shirt, she breathed his unique smell, one of spices, soap, and clean clothes. No one would think to copy that, she realized, and began to cry.  
  
He murmered softly to her, arms wonderfully tight. When at last she stopped, he let her go and produced a handkerchief.  
  
Obediently she wiped her eyes and blew her nose. "Where have you been?"  
  
"At the university. Once the emperor's men arrested my simulacrum, I had to play least-in-sight for a day or two."  
  
"But - they knew - Varice and Kaddar were sure it was you."  
  
"It was a very good simulacrum, my dear. I worked on it for weeks in secret and had it shipped to Lindhall from Tyra. I didn't quite trust Ozorne's good intentions, I'm afraid."  
  
Memory flared: in Lindhall's office, Lindhall had placed the turtle in another room, and she had seen a shape like a body covered with cloth.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
Numair sighed and smiled ruefully down at her. "I have no idea. I think I forgot.  
  
"Oh." That made more sense than it didn't. "How'd you find out? About - all this, then?"  
  
"Kaddar made it across the river. We have enjoyed a most informative evening. Are you aware that the entire west wing and Astronomer's Tower are burning?"  
  
She scuffed a foot on the ground. "I thought they'd killed you. I lost my temper."  
  
Numair's eyes danced. "Magelet, that is the greatest understatement that I have heard in my life."  
  
Someone pulled my headphones off "What are you reading?" a familiar voice asked.  
  
"It's a muggle story. Emperor Mage by Tamora Pierce." I answered him.  
  
"Oh," he said simply and sat down on another couch to listen to music.  
  
****************~~~~~~~~~~~***************  
  
Draco's POV:  
  
I looked around my room. "This is where you're going to be staying all Christmas break," I said out loud to myself. I saw two doors. Opening one, I realized it was a closet, and I put all my clothes away.  
  
The house elf must have thought I'd be spending most of my time around muggles, it had packed all muggle clothes. I sighed. I didn't really like muggle clothes too much. I found them very. restricting. I liked my wizard's robes.  
  
The second door turned out to be a bathroom. The elf had also packed things I would need like soap and shampoo and all my wizard hair gel products. 'Good elf,' I thought.  
  
After I was sure I could spend no longer admiring this room, I went to talk to Hermione. I opened my door and crossed the hall to knock on hers.  
  
*knock*  
  
There was no answer. I opened the door and looked inside. No Hermione.  
  
'Oh well,' I thought. 'I'll just go listen to music near the fireplace.'  
  
So I went back into my room, got my CD player and went back downstairs. As soon as I got there, I saw Hermione reading a book on one of the blue couches. I stood there for a few minutes just looking at her. Then I snapped out of it and went over to her and pulled her headphones off.  
  
"What are you reading?" I asked  
  
"It's a muggle story. Emperor Mage by Tamora Pierce."  
  
"Oh." I sat down to listen to music.  
  
*******~~~~~~~~~~*************  
Sila-chan: Sorry about that... I fixed it though. I plan to. as long as you keep reviewing! (Notice the dots. Lol. ;-) )  
  
Mdemanatee: will do ;-)  
  
Draco is the man: Haha. Well sorry, he was a bit late. But it was so totally more dramatic this way. =)  
  
Dreaming One: No, Herm's mum isn't a squib.. it's just her siblings were witches and wizards and she wasn't! (they're muggle-born) I swear I said that Hermione's aunt Mandy owned a ski lodge with her BEST-FRIEND Jackie. I absolutely hate it when people rush. I've seen Hermione throw herself at Snape and kiss him, and I was like. "Uhm. Did I miss something?!?" Lol. Keep reviewing!!  
  
PlaYbOiBuNnY69: I'm on vacation right now, so I'll try to update everyday. But when I have to go back to school (EVIL) I'll update as often as I can.  
  
Ellie: lol was Hermione surprised enough? Keep reviewing! =)  
  
Carnimírie: cant rush the Draco/Hermione "interaction" lol. If I did, then I'd run out of story before I got to chapter 5!  
  
Jakerius: haha thanks for reviewing =) maybe now that you say you like the story you'll read the rest of it? Hint hint..  
  
Jupiterlady5: I don't mind if you print off my stories, as long as you come back and review. I need the feedback!  
I'm glad you like this story. Please reassure me that you do.  
  
See the button? Click it. Please Please Please review!! 


	4. The Unexpected Arithmancy Lesson

Disclaimer: Why would there be a disclaimer here, if I actually owned these characters? There wouldn't be. You know who they belong to.  
  
The Unexpected Arithmancy Lesson  
  
Hermione's POV:  
  
I just stared at him a minute. He ripped off my headphones to find out what I was reading? Then I noticed he too had headphones on. Call me Curious, but I really wanted to know what he was listening to.  
  
"Hey Draco, what are you listening to?" I asked loudly, so he could hear me over the music.  
  
"I'm listening to Creed."  
  
"Hey kids," Jackie said as she walked down the four steps to the little dug- out place we were in. "Why don't you two go to bed, so you can go skiing tomorrow?"  
  
"Okay Jackie," I said, and got up to leave.  
  
"Wait, Hermione," I heard Draco call after me as I was about to climb the stairs. I turned around to face him, looking for an explanation. And I got one. "I'll come up too."  
  
So, together, Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin, and I, Hermione Granger, of Gryffindor climbed the spiral staircase. When we reached the top, I looked at Draco, wondering if he was going to say anything. He did.  
  
"Well, 'night then."  
  
"Yeah, good night, Draco," I replied and went into my room and closed the door.  
  
After thoroughly brushing my teeth, (I know I could have used magic, but my parents are dentists) I got my long black t-shirt and light blue shorts on, dug through my bag to find my bright yellow bunny, and climbed into the bed and covered up. The sheets smelled very musty; maybe they hadn't changed them in a while. They wouldn't need to if no one were sleeping there.  
  
*********~~~~~~~~~~~*******  
  
Draco's POV:  
  
"Wait, Hermione," I called to her. She turned around to look at me. "I'll come up too."  
  
'What is going on with me? Why am I suddenly all clingy to her? I used to hate her! Sure, that's when I was young and stupid and just jealous of her. I frowned. That was when I still let my father control my life. He still has partial control. But I don't want to be like him.  
  
~ I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd~  
  
~You're gonna hear my voice~  
  
~When I shout it out loud~  
  
~It's my life~  
  
~It's now or never~  
  
~I ain't gonna live forever~  
  
~I just want to live while I'm alive~  
  
It was then that I decided that I wasn't going to let him control me any longer. I was a living, breathing person. I was an individual. I didn't need his support any more. I'm in America now, Independence is excellent here.  
  
As I put my pajamas on and brushed my teeth, my thoughts drifted from my father to Hermione. How can she still be civil towards me after all I've done?  
  
~Another day is going by~  
  
~I'm thinking about you all the time~  
  
~But you're out there~  
  
~And I'm here waiting~  
  
~And I wrote this letter in my head~  
  
~'Cuz so many thing were left unsaid~  
  
~But now you're gone~  
  
~And I can't think straight~  
  
~This could be the one last chance~  
  
~To make you understand~  
  
~I'd do anything~  
  
~Just to hold you in my arms~  
  
~To try to make you laugh~  
  
~Somehow I can't put you in the past~  
  
~I close my eyes~  
  
~And all I see is you~  
  
~I close my eyes~  
  
~I try to sleep~  
  
~I can't forget you~  
  
**********~~~~~~~~~********  
  
Draco's POV (still)  
  
It was the sun that did it. 5:30 am it came streaming through my window. Now I knew why Hermione chose the other room - she didn't want the sun to wake her up. Anyway, the sun woke me up, so I got up, got dressed and went to her room to wake her up. I knocked on the door. No answer.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
Still no answer. I carefully opened the door and looked inside. Hermione was still in bed, sleeping soundly. That's when my Slytherin side kicked in. I crept over to the bottom of her bed. She still didn't wake up. Next, I pulled the blankets off.  
  
'Well jeez. She could probably stay asleep if a tornado came through here.'  
  
If my next idea didn't work, I don't know what would. I slowly sneaked behind her and screamed loudly in her ear.  
  
"BOO!"  
  
That worked. She jumped straight out of bed and took one look at me and shrieked so loudly I had to cover my ears. Ow. I wasn't going to wake her up like that again.  
  
"What in the name of Merlin are you doing in here?!" she screeched. 'I think this is when I leave.' I decided.  
  
"Um, waking you up?" I said the first suitable reason that came into mind. "Remember, we were going to go skiing today?"  
  
She seemed to calm down after that. "Okay, please leave, I need to get dressed."  
  
Well I didn't need to be told twice. I went back into my room and began searching for the perfect thing to freak her out again.  
  
********~~~~~~~~~~~****  
  
Hermione's POV:  
  
"BOO!"  
  
I had been sleeping soundly when that word woke me up. I jumped out of my bed and saw Draco. 'Malfoy? In my room? How did he even know where I lived?' So I screamed. I didn't know how long he'd been there! And then I got a chance to remember. I wasn't at home, I was at my aunt's house.  
  
"What in the name of Merlin are you doing in here?!" I screeched. He had his own room! He didn't need to be in mine!  
  
"Um, waking you up?" he said, as though he wasn't sure himself why he was in here. "Remember, we were going to go skiing today?"  
  
Oh yeah. I remember now. Jackie sent us to bed so we could be up and ready when the lifts opened. "Okay, please leave, I need to get dressed," I told him honestly. I wasn't going to go skiing in my pajamas!  
  
I quickly took a shower and washed my hair. I didn't worry about drying it. I got dressed in a light blue sweater (made by Mrs. Weasley) and a pair of black sweatpants (I was going skiing, not to a fashion show). After my hair had dried enough to stop dripping, I carefully braided it and slipped my feet into my teddy bear slippers.  
  
As I was walking down the stairs, something ran up behind me and started rubbing on my leg. I looked down. It looked like some cat sort of thing. I, of course, knew it was a kneazle. Kneazles are very independent and they can tell who is trustworthy and who isn't.  
  
'This must be Aunt Mandy's kneazle,' I thought as I looked down at it.  
  
When I finally had reached the couch I always sat on, I took out my Arithmancy book and began to read through it again. That's when I heard footsteps. I looked up, but I didn't see anyone.  
  
Then I noticed one minor detail that flawed his plan.  
  
"I know you're there, Draco."  
  
He took off his invisibility cloak, "How did you know?"  
  
"Well, for one, I heard you. Just because you're invisible doesn't mean you're silent."  
  
"Okay, but how did you know where I was?"  
  
********~~~~~~~~*********  
  
Draco's POV:  
  
I finally found my invisibility cloak when I heard Hermione going down stairs. 'Perfect timing,' I thought and followed her down the stairs.  
  
I watched her sit down and take out a book. 'Was that an Arithmancy book?'  
  
I stepped closer to see, but she heard me and turned around at first, I thought I had gotten away with it, but then she looked directly at me.  
  
"I know you're there, Draco."  
  
How the hell did she know?! I took of the invisibility cloak. "How did you know?"  
  
"Well, for one, I heard you. Just because you're invisible doesn't mean you're silent."  
  
"Okay, but how did you know where I was?"  
  
At that she smiled triumphantly. "Your shadow."  
  
'My shadow?' I didn't know I had a shadow. 'Oh well.'  
  
"Is that an Arithmancy book?"  
  
"Yeah, I was just reading through it again, you know so I don't get rusty over the holidays."  
  
"Hermione, you're such a workaholic. You need to learn how to chill out."  
  
"Oh, but I am allowed to be a workaholic. It's in my name. Here, look."  
  
I went over to her and she showed me how each letter has a number, and how the numbers that represent the letters in your name add up to three key numbers that can tell all about a person. The Character number is the reduced sum of all the letters. As an example, CAT would be 3 + 1 + 2, equaling 6, so the number would be six. If it came out with a number like 15, you'd add 1 + 5 to get six. Next was the Heart number, which is the sum of the vowels (Y isn't considered a vowel) and then the Social number, which was the sum of all the letters left.  
  
Mine turned out to be 5, 5, and 9. 5's are known for being adventurous and energetic. Hermione's was 4, 4, and 9. Fours are known to enjoy hard work and are good at organization. Nines represent completion. Three is the complete number, because of the "whole trios" like beginning, middle and end. Three sets of three, or nine, are even better.  
  
"Okay Hermione! I get enough of Arithmancy in class! I don't need it during my Christmas holidays!"  
  
**********~~~~~~~~~~~*********  
  
Hermione's POV:  
  
I had just given Draco a wonderful lesson on how to learn what sort of personality a person has just by analyzing their name when he started complaining about working during the holiday.  
  
"Okay Hermione! I get enough of Arithmancy in class! I don't need it during my Christmas holidays!"  
  
"Hey kids, why don't you come eat breakfast now?" asked a voice coming from the dinning room. We wandered in and were greeted by a pile of pancakes and syrup and a glass of orange juice. Draco immediately dug into his huge stack of pancakes. I just stared at him eating all those pancakes.  
  
'He looks so like an innocent child who is eating his favorite food,' I thought without thinking. Then I realized whom I was thinking about. 'Draco? Innocent? Ha. Yeah right.'  
  
Finally, after tearing my gaze away from Draco, I began to eat my pancakes. They were actually pretty good pancakes. "Now I see why Draco likes them so much."  
  
**********************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~************  
  
Leika Senara: thanks. I'm glad u like it. Keep reading/reviewing!  
  
Jakerius: Yeah Draco boarded the wrong plane. He may be inteligent when it comes to wizardry, but with muggle tecnology. Well you saw what happened.  
  
JustPushPlay: okay, you're lazy. Lol. Sorry. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
DevilPrincess: I met Tamora Pierce in March. She was doing a booksigning at a local bookstore, so I got all my books signed! =)  
  
Ellie: They'll get along or I'll know why! Lol. Literally.  
  
J.C: I have to go back to school tomorrow, but I'll try to update soon! Oh and "How You Remind Me" is definetly done by Nickelback.  
  
Randi: hey girl, thanks for reviewing. I wasn't sure if people liked the pov thing, I asked my boyfriend to read it, and he said the POV was stupid. Finish reading the chapters! Oh and review again when you're done! =)  
  
Starre: They'll get the chemistry eventually. They're supposed to hate eachother, remember?  
  
Blue eyes: yeah! Go snowball fights! I'm gonna try to get that into the 6th chapter, and then after they can go inside and sit near the fire with hot cocoa =)  
  
*Stephanie*: I'll try to make it believable. Is the desire of Draco to be independent of his father believable? He's not always going to want to be just like his father, I think he'll grow out of it.  
  
Totaloser: hehe nice nickname ;-) Thanks for liking my story! I have to go back to school, but I'll try to update ASAP!  
  
Keep reviewing you guys! Please! *does sad puppy dog face* 


	5. Bizarre Discoveries

Disclaimer: not mine.  
  
A/N: someone told me that the POVs were confusing them and if I really wanted to do them, I should add a narrator's POV and stop repeating. Okey dokey then!  
  
******************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*******************  
  
Bizarre Discoveries  
  
Some-fly-on-the-wall (Narrator's) POV:  
  
They finished breakfast and climbed the stairs to their rooms to get their outdoor clothes on. Ten minutes later.  
  
"Hermione! Are you ready yet?" Draco was pounding on her door and yelling.  
  
"One minute!" came the reply. Draco dragged a chair he had found in his room out to the stained glass window and looked out through it. In the distance, he could see the ski slopes and the actual Lodge itself.  
  
'Wow, those slopes go pretty high,' he thought, a bit afraid. 'Wouldn't want to spend Christmas holidays unconscious.'  
  
"I'm ready now," he heard a voice and turned to see Hermione standing there like a puffy marshmallow. He started to laugh.  
  
"What exactly is so funny?"  
  
"Can you move with all those layers on?"  
  
Hermione frowned at him. "Maybe I wont be like a soggy piece of spaghetti, but I'll be warm."  
  
"I'll be warm too, Hermione. See, look," he took his wand out of his coat and said "Compacto." Suddenly all Hermione's puffy coats and sweaters were all as thin as one layer, but still as warm. "See?" he asked. "Warm and mobile."  
  
"Okay, let's go!" she said and they headed down the stairs.  
  
--~~~***  
  
Ten minutes later, and Hermione and Draco could be found trudging along the road to the lodge. Aunt Jackie had offered to drive them, but Hermione insisted that they had to walk. Aunt Jackie had just shrugged and walked off.  
  
So now they were walking along the quarter-of-a-mile-long road to the ski lodge, which opened in half an hour. They had plenty of time.  
  
"So, er Hermione," Draco said. "Do you know how to ski?"  
  
"Well, I used to know how to ski really well, but that was over 11 years ago."  
  
"But you still remember some of the basics, right?"  
  
"I think so, why?"  
  
"Er. can you teach me?"  
  
At that, Hermione smiled. Draco Malfoy was asking her, Hermione Granger, for help. "Sure, Draco."  
  
'Did she just call me Draco?' he nearly tripped over a rock in the road in shock.  
  
"What?" Hermione looked at him questioningly.  
  
"Er, nothing."  
  
Hermione still wasn't convinced that nothing was going on, but she decided not to argue. 'It's not worth it,' she told herself.  
  
Finally, they were there. Hermione, without realizing it, grabbed Draco's hand and pulled him toward the window where they sold tickets.  
  
"We're related to Jackie and Mandy," she informed the ticket person.  
  
"Hermione?" The guy behind the window stared at her. "It is you!"  
  
At first, Hermione didn't know who he was, but as soon as he came out, she remembered.  
  
~*~  
  
Flashback  
  
~*~  
  
5-year old Hermione was sitting on the floor of her aunt's house opening Christmas presents. A small boy about seven years old jumps down the stairs. That little boy was her cousin (on her father's side) Ian. Ian was taller than Hermione. He was about four feet tall with smooth, long, black hair, and black eyes that were very loving.  
  
Hermione was his favorite cousin and he got to spend Christmas with her. Ian could remember when Hermione and himself were very small; they used to play together all the time. Sometimes, she would even get to sleep over.  
  
Ian gave her a package with a big smile on his face. She carefully took it from him and unwrapped it. Inside was a medium sized kelly-green stuffed bunny. She pulled it out of the box, smiling at him. Green was her favorite color.  
  
~*~  
  
End Flashback  
  
~*~  
  
"Ian!" she squealed loudly as he embraced her. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Well," he began, "After graduating my school, I didn't really have much to do so I owled... I mean I sent a letter to your aunt Many, I always liked her, and she sent me a letter back."  
  
Even though he tried to cover it up, Hermione caught the word "owled." For the first time, Hermione Granger realized that her cousin wasn't a muggle. He was a wizard. Her eyes went wide in shock.  
  
"Ian!" she yelled in a whisper. "Why didn't you tell me that you're a wizard?"  
  
He backed up from her and stared at her, shocked. "Hermione?" he breathed.  
  
She smiled at him and jabbed her thumb at Draco. "He is too," she told him.  
  
Surprised at being included in their conversation, Draco's head shot up. 'Ian,' he thought. Where had he heard that name before?  
  
Draco stuck out his hand generously. "Draco Malfoy," he said.  
  
"Draco. Malfoy did you say?" Ian asked him. "I know you! Ian Snape. Do you remember me? I was in Slytherin house last year, before I graduated."  
  
"Snape?" Hermione asked him in alarm. "I didn't know your last name was Snape! Wait a minute. Your father is the brother of my father. How could your last name be Snape?"  
  
Ian looked around and pulled Hermione into the lodge and into the staff room.  
  
Draco, who didn't want to be left outside in the cold snow, especially with all the muggle skiers who were arriving, followed them into the lodge and knocked on the door he had seen Hermione disappear into. "Hermione, I demand you let me in at once!" he yelled at the wood. Suddenly, the door swung open and Draco hurried inside before they could close the door in his face again.  
  
"Hermione, as I was saying, your father. Hermione, he's a wizard. He disappeared from the wizarding world about ten years ago, we haven't seen him since. We assumed. something happened to him and you."  
  
"What about my mother? Is she a witch too?"  
  
"No, Hermione, she's an honest-to-Merlin muggle."  
  
"Why didn't Dad tell me?"  
  
"Hermione, he was trying to get away from the wizarding world. He wanted to get away from Voldemort. He changed his name, and the rest of your family's last time and went into hiding."  
  
"So that means." Hermione started to say slowly, but before she could finish, Draco interrupted.  
  
"What it means, Hermione, is you're not Hermione Granger, you're Hermione Snape. You're not a muggle-born either. And you're related to Professor Snape, from what I remember, right Ian?" Draco said, all very quickly, as though trying to believe it himself.  
  
Ian nodded, to support Draco's theory.  
  
"I'm related to Snape?"  
  
"We've established this already, Hermione, come on, I want to learn how to ski!" Draco said, tired of waiting and proceeded to pull Hermione out of the staff room.  
  
They were followed by Ian, who went back to his position behind the ticket window. "How can I help you?" he asked, formally.  
  
"Two lift tickets please, oh and we need rentals."  
  
Ian handed her the lift tickets and the rental tickets and smiled before saying "NEXT!"  
  
Hermione, once again, grabbed Draco's hand and pulled him towards the rental shop. She handed the tickets to the person behind the counter and they filled out so many forms that Draco thought it was more trouble than it was worth.  
  
When they had finally gotten all their stuff and arrived at the bunny slope, Hermione showed Draco how to put on the boots and then snap the boots into the skis. Soon, they were off to the pulley rope. They grabbed on and were gently pulled up the gradual slope. But before they reached the top, Draco's skis got out of his control and he went sliding down off the side of the trail.  
  
The guy operating the pulley stopped it and yanked Draco back onto the trail and into an upright position. "Are you okay?" he asked. Draco nodded and turned red; embarrassed that he couldn't even stay on the trail.  
  
They reached the top without any more mishaps and Draco skied over to Hermione using his poles to push him. "How do I do this?" he asked.  
  
Hermione smiled and showed him how to snow plough. Once she was fairly certain he'd be able to stop, she skied off, going in a zigzag line on the trail.  
  
Draco soon followed, and he looked like he knew what he was doing, when he went over a bump and his skis went out of control. One ski went one way, the other ski the other way. Hermione froze. Draco wasn't moving. She tried to get her skis off, but there was too much snow stuck in the binding. She finally just took the whole thing off and ran to Draco in her socks.  
  
Draco still wasn't moving when she reached him. He was laying face down in the snow, his blonde hair splayed over his face.  
  
"Draco?" she called out to him, not noticing that her socks were soaked through and the snow was incredibly cold.  
  
Draco sat up and threw a pre-made snowball at Hermione. "Gotcha!" he exclaimed as the snowball hit Hermione in the stomach.  
  
"Oh you are so dead," she taunted and bent down to scoop up snow, getting hit in the back of the head while she wasn't paying attention. Luckily it was soft, just-fallen snow. Before Hermione even stood up; a snowball hit Draco. Hermione had thrown it while she was still bent over; something he wasn't expecting.  
  
"Draco! I thought you were. hurt!" Hermione screamed at him.  
  
"Ah well, this is an uncomfortable position, but no permanent damage." It was then he noticed her feet. She must have taken her skis off to come to help him! If she got sick, it'd be his fault!  
  
"Hermione! You're not wearing any shoes!"  
  
"I know, I couldn't get my skis off my ski boots, I had to take them all off to get up here."  
  
Hermione pulled Draco to his feet and helped him remove his skis. He was going to need personal lessons. Something Ian could probably provide. They walked down to where Hermione had left her skis and ski boots and she picked them up, not bothering to put them back on and brought Draco to the returns office.  
  
After returning their skis, saying farewell to Ian and putting their normal boots on, they started walking back to the house. Draco could tell that taking her shoes off and walking up a snowy hill was not the smartest thing Hermione had ever done. She was already turning an odd shade of blue and her teeth were chattering. Hermione had tried to dry her socks off with the hand dryers in the bathroom, but it didn't work. So they opted for returning to the house before she became unable to walk.  
  
"Hermione," Draco said, and turned to her. "Back there, you took your shoes off to see if I was all right. Hermione, that was like shaved ice! You could have frozen! You know you're probably going to get sick now. Why did you do it, Hermione? Why?"  
  
Hermione looked down at the dirt road they were walking on. She had tears streaming down her face. "Because I. I care for you. I care for you a lot, Draco," she whispered before falling to the ground. Her feet had finally become so cold that she could no longer walk on them.  
  
Draco, wide-eyed stared down at this girl who just announced she cared for him. Someone cared for him, and now she was on the ground because Draco had to be childish and not get up. Draco bent down and picked up Hermione, who looked up at him, but stayed silent. Draco smiled down at her and carried her the rest of the way to the house.  
  
When Draco stumbled into the mudroom with Hermione in his arms, he removed her coat and other outer clothes (no not like her pants and shirt, I mean like ski pants). She was asleep by that time, so he brought her to her room. He wasn't sure what to do, but he knew that her body temperature was dangerously low.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: hehe. Sorry I stopped there. Don't worry; they're not going to die or anything. I'll try to update soon.  
  
Shadun: See? THANK YOU! Hehe.  
  
Jaded: Er, the wrong plane thing was just Draco being ignorant of muggle transportation. Keep reviewing!  
  
Toria: thanks! Keep reading and reviewing, I hope you like the future chapters.  
  
Pippin282: Lol. Thanks. I actually went skiing with my friend once, it was so much fun, so I thought, hey, if they went skiing, they could have fun too! Lol.  
  
Hobbit Shortness: hey thanks girl. you don't mind that I'm sending all this extra stuff, do you? I don't really want to have to go add it in later.  
  
Draco is the man: They'll get together eventually. They just don't realize they like each other in that sort of way yet. Well, maybe Hermione does.  
  
Dreaming One: if you ever get too mean with your criticism, and say "You should be kicked off the planet, that was horrible" then yes, I'd ask you to please shut up. Lol. You like the new POV? It was kind of nice not to have to repeat something.  
  
'Till next time  
  
-D.I. 


	6. The Departure of Walls

Disclaimer: Not mine.  
  
A/N: the fly-on-the-wall has told Hermione and Draco that they're unfit to narrate this story.  
  
~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Where I left you hanging. (Hehe, sorry)  
  
When Draco stumbled into the mudroom with Hermione in his arms, he removed her coat and other outer clothes (no not like her pants and shirt, I mean like ski pants). She was asleep by that time, so he brought her to her room. He wasn't sure what to do, but he knew that her body temperature was dangerously low.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Departure of Walls  
  
Draco looked around, panicking. 'What am I supposed to do? We never had to take some sort of healing course in school, everyone just went to Pomfrey,' he thought. Draco got some blankets out of Hermione's closet and piled them on top of her.  
  
"Hermione," he whispered in her ear as he shook her gently. "Wake up, Hermione."  
  
Hermione slowly opened her eyes and looked up to see Draco standing over her for the second time today. Unlike this morning, however, this time she smiled.  
  
"Draco, how did I get here?"  
  
Draco looked uncomfortable. "I er. carried you home after you collapsed. Hermione, you look like a ghost. You were so cold."  
  
"I still am cold," Hermione whispered.  
  
"Do you want me to get your aunt?" Draco asked, finally realizing this should have been the obvious thing to do as soon as he walked in.  
  
"No, I think she went to the ski lodge already," Hermione answered, sounding close to falling asleep.  
  
"All right then, I'll just go to my room. Call if you need me."  
  
"Draco! Wait. don't leave. Stay here with me please," whispered Hermione.  
  
Draco stopped walking and spun around to face her. 'Did she just ask me to stay?' he questioned. 'She must be joking, right?'  
  
"Did you just ask me to stay?" he asked.  
  
"Do I need to repeat?"  
  
"No, sorry, I just couldn't. never mind," he answered as he dragged one of the chairs in her room across the floor to her bed and sat down. He looked at her pale face, wondering what to say. He started drifting off into LaLa Land (hehe, Carolyn) when Hermione started talking.  
  
"Draco?" He turned to her. "Thanks for helping me, I don't know what happened, I guess I probably should have taken off my frozen socks before trying to walk back home. How could I have been so stupid? I knew that keeping frozen socks on would be worse than just taking them off."  
  
"Hermione! It's okay! It's over, done with. Not worth worrying about!" Draco half smiled at her, before realizing what he was doing and cleared his face of emotions.  
  
But Hermione had noticed, and she was smiling back.  
  
"You should smile more often, Draco."  
  
At that he smirked the traditional "Malfoy Smirk" and then started laughing.  
  
'Draco Malfoy is laughing, I must be sick,' Hermione thought, before she too started breaking out into fits of giggles.  
  
Soon, they were both absolutely dissolved in laughter. Draco's face, normally so pale he could have been mistaken for a ghost, was bright red and he was smiling. Not smirking, smiling. A genuine smile, one that spread all the way across his face and showed his teeth. Hermione was also red from laughing, and her temperature had risen to the normal temperature.  
  
She was feeling much better, so she threw off all but one of the blankets and got out of bed to walk to the bathroom. After returning, she saw that Draco was still sitting in the chair, facing away from her, apparently reading something he had picked up off of Hermione's nightstand.  
  
Hermione slowly crept up to him, making sure the old floor didn't creak and covered his eyes with her hands and yelled, "BOO!"  
  
Draco was so frightened, not only did he drop the book he was reading, but he also jumped three inches off the chair. and screamed like a girl (no offence to girls, I'm a girl too, and I've been known to scream like that for stupid reasons).  
  
This time, Hermione wasn't being held up by her bed. She literally collapsed, laughing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Neither of them noticed when someone ascended the stairs to their floor. Then someone knocked hard on the door. When he heard Hermione fall to the floor, he forgot about knocking and quickly opened the door, afraid of what he was going to find.  
  
They turned to face a very surprised Mr. Granger.  
  
"What's going on up here?" he demanded.  
  
Hermione got her breathing under control before answering, "Nothing Dad. I just scared Draco here out of his wits." At that they both dissolved into giggles again.  
  
Mr. Granger shook his head and turned around and left, closing the door behind him. This only made Hermione and Draco laugh harder.  
  
"Hermione," Draco said after controlling his laughter. "Hermione, I. I think I care about you too."  
  
Hermione smiled at him. 'Could this be the beginning of a great friendship?' she pondered. "Come on Draco, lets go downstairs, I don't want to make my dad come back up here again wondering what in the name of Merlin we're doing."  
  
He smiled and offered her his hand, which she took and lead her down the spiral staircase.  
  
Hermione suggested that they just lounge on the blue couches until Aunt Mandy or Draco's Aunt Jackie got home. Draco agreed, he wanted to make sure there was no permanent damage done to Hermione because she took her ski boots off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
While sitting on the couches:  
  
"So, Draco, where did you spend Christmases as a child?" Hermione asked him, suddenly.  
  
He looked at her before answering, "Hermione, my Christmases were not nearly as wonderful as this one when I was a child. I don't think you want to know all the details."  
  
"Draco, please?" Hermione asked. "Please, I promise not to tell anyone."  
  
Draco sighed, "I guess, but you have to promise not to tell."  
  
"I promise."  
  
"Well, when I was little, I used to look up to Father. He used to be the best person in my life. But he was mean. Often, he would make Mother cry for trying to protect me. I'd plead to him, "Father! Stop! You're hurting Mother," but of course, he never stopped.  
  
"Christmases were tree and Santa-less. I must have been the only child in my neighborhood who didn't believe in Santa when I was three. How could there be a Santa in such a cruel world? Mother insisted that there was indeed a Santa Claus and she attempted to pull off the whole presents-under- the-tree one year, but he hurt her. So I begged her to not let Father hurt her, whatever it took.  
  
"After that, there was no Santa. There were no gifts. Remember in second year when I stayed at school? That was my best Christmas up until now. Father would force me to come home so that others would see him as a good parent.  
  
"I didn't know any other way of life, it was horrible Hermione. It is horrible. I'd never wish it upon anyone else. Until I turned 13, I was just fine with doing whatever pleased my Father. In our third year, do you remember when I had to make that potion with Potter and Weasley? Well it was then I realized, life wasn't just what your parents forced you to do. It was much more than that, I could tell, and I was missing out on it.  
  
"It was then I decided to change. However, I couldn't just do it immediately, no I'd have to be gradual about it. People would talk if the evil Malfoy who hated muggle-borns decided to turn his life around and be a better person."  
  
By this time, Hermione was crying. 'How could he live such a terrible childhood?' she thought.  
  
Draco looked up at Hermione, shocked to see her face in tears. He stood up and joined her on her couch and wrapped a comforting arm around her. "Shh. Hermione. it's okay," he whispered comfortingly. He lifted her chin with his hand and stared into her eyes for a moment before he leaned forward and their lips met.  
  
Hermione was a bit surprised at this, but she didn't pull away. Draco, however, did and after a few seconds, Draco broke the kiss and stared at her in shock. "I'm sorry," he said, as he jumped up and ran up the spiral staircase to his room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Later that day at dinner, things were a bit odd. Hermione and Draco would glance up at the other from time to time. The adults noticed their odd behavior, but didn't say anything. At the end of dinner, both decided to go upstairs to their rooms.  
  
Hermione picked up the book Draco had been reading when she had scared him out of his mind. It was her Arithmancy book. Curious as to why Draco would be reading her book, she walked over to the door to go ask him. Then she remembered he didn't want to talk to her right now. She sighed and replaced the book on her nightstand.  
  
After deciding to put her pajamas on, she shuffled into the bathroom. Putting toothpaste on her toothbrush, she ran it under the faucet and started brushing her teeth. A few seconds later, there was a knock on the bathroom door. Assuming it was her mum, she walked over to the door and pulled it open.  
  
There stood none other than Draco Malfoy. He stared at the toothbrush in her mouth for a few seconds before saying, "I'm sorry, Hermione, should I come back later?"  
  
Unable to answer verbally, she shook her head and glanced at him questioningly, as if to ask why he was standing at her bathroom door. He got the hint and explained, "Er, sorry, but the sink in my bathroom isn't working, and you know, I'd fix it, but it's a muggle sink and I might crack it or something and then Jackie would be angry at me and."  
  
Before he could finish, Hermione cut him off with violent gestures in the air and motioned for him to come in and close the door, which he did. As she spit out the toothpaste and picked up the dental floss from the counter, Draco was squeezing his toothpaste onto his toothbrush.  
  
Hermione, while flossing, looked at the mirror over the sink to watch him. "Why are you brushing your teeth when you could use magic?" she asked. Draco, unable to answer, held up one finger in the universal sign for "wait a minute."  
  
After spitting the toothpaste out into the sink and filling his cup (he had brought one of those little paper cups with him) with water from the faucet, he answered, "I always brush my teeth, it makes my mouth feel much cleaner than the dental spells they have, and besides, it only takes five minutes at the most."  
  
Hermione nodded and threw away the used floss. "My parents are dentists, that's why I always brush my teeth. What would they think if I told them I no longer needed to brush my teeth? They'd probably think I was insane and tell me to go brush them anyway. Also, I've been thoroughly brushing my teeth for as long as I can remember, so it's sort of a tradition."  
  
Draco nodded, "Yes, I had to too, before I got my wand and went to Hogwarts. Remember, we're not supposed to use magic in the muggle world." He looked down at the sink, avoiding Hermione's gaze and was silent for a few moments.  
  
"Hermione, I'm sorry about. earlier. I shouldn't have done that," Draco began, but Hermione cut him off.  
  
"Draco! It's okay," she smiled. "I honestly didn't mind."  
  
Draco, realizing what she was saying, smiled back and hugged her.  
  
~But when you're holding me like this~  
  
~I'm carelessly lost in your touch~  
  
~I'm completely defenseless~  
  
~Baby, it's almost too much~  
  
~I'm helplessly, hopelessly, recklessly~  
  
~Falling in love~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: see? See? Finally. I told you they'd hook up eventually.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
My Reviewers:  
  
Krissy: Um. Snape's wife is some unknown character. Lol I don't know yet. They're hiding because Voldemort was after them.  
  
Solar: thanks. Keep r/ring  
  
Kira Bolton: Yep. They're good.  
  
Toria: I told u no one was going to die! Unusual is good. Predictable is boring.  
  
Deedsla the Insane Monkey: lol thanks. Keep reading/reviewing!  
  
Mykah Leigh Malfoy: Regular reviewers rule! It makes me think I'm good enough for them to come back =) Also, I did say no one was going to die.  
  
Ellie: Ch.4 - Yummy? Oh the pancakes. I thought you were talking about D/Hr. I was like um. Ch.5 - sweet as something really sweet. Lol.  
  
Cinnamon: Welcome back! I haven't heard from you in a while. Of course Snape knows, remember, he let Hermione sleep over when she was little.  
  
PassionPolice237: long screen name... can I just call you "Mandy"? Ch. 3 - I stopped that! Ch.5 - She did. its just she didn't take off her frozen socks.  
  
Mikia: okey dokey. Will do. As long as u keep reading!  
  
Beatrix Tribal: Me too! I got so fed up with waiting - I decided to write it myself.  
  
Jaded: God is good. Besides, I need some fluff or it wouldn't be a romance story!  
  
Hobbit Shortness: Intense is a good word. Defenestration is a better word. I'm not going to make Snape evil though. Hehe. Lovely Snapie. thanks =)  
  
Blue eyes: hmm. I don't know yet. Should I make her mother a muggle? No. Muggle-born maybe, and that's how she gets in Gryffindor. lol sorry I'm just wondering. Fluff is boring without drama. Drama is boring without danger.  
  
Sarah: Thanks! =)  
  
Till next time.  
  
-DI  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
See button? Click button! Type in name! Review! (Please!) 


	7. Starry Skies and the Unpredicted Visitor

Disclaimer: *looks at the disclaimer* does this need to be here?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Last time:  
  
Hermione nodded and threw away the used floss. "My parents are dentists, that's why I always brush my teeth. What would they think if I told them I no longer needed to brush my teeth? They'd probably think I was insane and tell me to go brush them anyway. Also, I've been thoroughly brushing my teeth for as long as I can remember, so it's sort of a tradition."  
  
Draco nodded, "Yes, I had to too, before I got my wand and went to Hogwarts. Remember, we're not supposed to use magic in the muggle world." He looked down at the sink, avoiding Hermione's gaze and was silent for a few moments.  
  
"Hermione, I'm sorry about earlier. I shouldn't have done that," Draco began, but Hermione cut him off.  
  
"Draco! It's okay," she smiled. "I honestly didn't mind."  
  
Draco, realizing what she was saying, smiled back and hugged her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Starry Skies and the Unpredicted Visitor  
  
After a couple minutes, Draco reluctantly pulled away from Hermione. She smiled up at him and said, "Thanks for taking care of me earlier, Draco."  
  
"What do you mean, Hermione? Did you really think I'd just leave you there half frozen in the middle of a road? Come on. I wouldn't do that," Draco smiled at her.  
  
She laughed and pulled him out of the bathroom, through her room and hugged him. "Good night, Draco," she said, turning around and heading back into her room.  
  
"Good night," Draco said to the closing door before turning around and retreating into his own room. Once he had closed the door, he leaned against it and sunk to the floor. Raising his hands to his face, he tried to figure out what was going on between him and Hermione. She had said she cared for him. She had thanked him! Draco had never been thanked before, not by anyone that mattered anyway.  
  
Then he thought back to earlier that day when she found out that Ian was in reality, the son of Professor Severus Snape. 'That must have been a shock. I wonder why she didn't know their last name until today. But then again, her father pulled her whole family out of the wizarding world when she was five,' he thought.  
  
Then it sank in. Hermione, the know-it-all Gryffindor, was the niece of Severus Snape. And it didn't stop there. She was a Snape as well!  
  
~*~  
  
Hours later, Draco awoke to the light from the sunrays that were shining through his window. 'So that's why she wanted that room' he thought. Mumbling useless complaints about having to get up, Draco went through his morning routine and opened the door to his room to find Hermione sitting at the top of the stairs staring at the stained-glass window.  
  
"Hey," he said, startling her. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Well, I was thinking.. Hey, aren't you up early?"  
  
"The sun liked my window."  
  
Hermione stood up, trying not to laugh. "Sorry about that," she said. "I knew the sun would shine through that window in the morning, it's why I chose the other room."  
  
"Why don't we go to breakfast? Are we going to go skiing again today?"  
  
"I don't know, Draco. We should ask your aunt. Come on, I'm hungry." And with that she turned and started down the spiraling staircase.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Aunt Mandy, can you pass the salt?" asked Hemione. Breakfast that morning was scrambled eggs and some toast. As soon as her aunt had passed her the salt, she proceeded in putting it all over her eggs. Draco sat and stared at her.  
  
KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK! It was the door. It startled Hermione and she accidentally dumped half of the saltshaker onto her eggs. However she wasn't particularly worried about this when she saw who walked through the doorway after Jackie opened it. It was Snape!  
  
To be continued. maybe.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Okay guys, I'm really sorry about that. not updating for almost a year. I hope you guys didn't give up on me, but I've kind of given up on myself. I'm not sure what else to put in this story. Please, please, please give me ideas. I'm running awfully short.  
  
Reviews: [again I apologize.]  
  
MioneMalfoy20: sorry about this being an awfully boring chapter. I don't really have any more ideas. please email me [my email is in my author's profile] with anything you'd like to see in this story.  
  
mdemanatee: I'm having difficulties "keeping going". please help!  
  
greenleafchic127: you really think so? Thanks. but I don't know if I can continue.  
  
CK: =D  
  
AngelinaB: thanks for reviewing, and I think your English is pretty good! I wouldn't have guessed it wasn't your first language.  
  
guitar gurl: hehe. I might be able to continue... if you help me!  
  
MissLKid: do you? Thanks! I'm sorry I haven't supplied a lot of the story. I'm not quite sure how to make it as unpredictable as it was anymore.  
  
Cinnamon Angel: Ack. Everyone is telling me to keep going. and I don't know what else to write about!  
  
Krissy: hehe - I don't know if you knew this or not, but my name's Chrissy. Anyway, I don't know if we'll see Harry and Ron at the moment - I'm worried about finishing the bit at the lodge! I've run out of insanely unique ideas!  
  
xosuavisangelaox: sorry I kept you waiting - I know this chapter isn't really anything. I really do need help or it's going to pretty much end here.  
  
FredandGeorge4eva: thanks for reviewing; I don't know if this story is going to be able to continue further though.  
  
Ellie: Ahhh! Ellie help me!  
  
Mykah Leigh Malfoy: I like constructive criticism. so no, I don't mind.  
  
Please review with really insane ideas for me to somehow incorporate into the story! 


	8. New Possibilities Due to my reviewers

Hey, sorry, this is just an authors note. I need to re-read my own story because I wrote it like almost a year ago. Anyway, it is possible that after I've finished re-reading it that I will continue.  
  
Thanks for reviewing.  
  
~Chrissy 


	9. Guess What!

_Guess what!_ I've finally taken the time to re-read the whole story. You can thank my friend for that – she wanted to read it, so I decided _"hey if she's going to read it, I might as well read it too!"_ So I've done that and she wants to get together with me and help me write it so the summer holidays (vacation) isn't so boring. Ta da! We _might_ be able to start the next chapter on Monday, so you might get a real chapter 8, not this author note.  
  
Thank you for sticking with me, those of you who did stick with me.  
  
- D.I. (Chrissy) 


End file.
